My Sisters Cancer
by darkrosetears
Summary: Mikan Sakura was a designer baby born to be spare parts for her older sister who had cancer Moving to tokyo mikan was sent to gakuen alice will her new found freinds be able to save her from her fste or will her fate to save her sister kill her in the end
1. Chapter 1

Hello I got this idea while watching My Sisters Keeper. I hope it will be good ... I know it will be sad at times. please read and review if you want to or can find the time.

Disclaimer **_I do not _** own Gakuen alice or its characters.

* * *

A girl with brunett hair and brown orbs came into the class room. She was the new student named Mikan Sakura. She had an older sister named Yukiko. She had lucimia ever since she was 3 years old and no-one in her family was a perfect match. Izumi her father and Yuka her mother decided to have a doner child. That doner child was Mikan Sakura.

Mikan knew she was only made to be used for parts, a vessel to kepp her sister alive. as soon as she had become 4 she was having blood, bone marrow and blood cells taken from her body. She couldn't go out and play with the other kids incase she got ill. When ever she did get ill, even when it was a simple cold her family treated her like she was doing a sin just by being ill.

One day she would have do give away her livers and heart, the doctors had told her parents that if they did do the transplant Yukiko would survive but there Mikan would die and if they did not do this there daughter Yukiko would die. Mikan was only 6 when she had over heard the doctors talking with her parnents. She also heard her parents agreeing with out her concent or a second thought of what they where giving up-

Her life

Know she is 10 years old and has moved to Tokyo with her family so that her sister could get better treatment. Her family sent Mikan to a boarding school called Gakuen Alice. She would only leave the school to go to the hospital to give blood or more bone or tissue or whatever it is what they wanted. She would leave the school forever in two years. She would give up her heart and livers to her sister.

The only family member she had that worried for her welbeing was her grandfather that lived in okinowa. No-one here knew of her family or her seceret, she decided it best to keep it that way.

She smiled and waved her hands " Hi im Mikan sakura... but you can just call me Mikan" Mikan tried her best to cover up her worries and problems.

"Hellp Mikan-chan" everyone cheered except Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru and Sumire.

"ok, ok settle down class. As you know no this is Mikan Sakura our new student. Please treat her well" Narumi said while leaving the room pointing to the seat next to Natsume for her to sit in.

Mikan's pov

I walk towards my new seat. I've decided to try to make as many freinds as possible while im here, I would like to know that i did have good freinds, people who liked to be around me that my being on this earth was not just as a vessle.

Im not going to tell them about me being a designer baby or about my sister. I also wont tell them about how I am going to possibly die.

On the way to my seat my body goes weak from the loss of bone marrow I 'gave' to my sister last weak. I quiclky stand up and rub the back of my head.

"I guess im just a bit clumsy"

I carry on to my seat as though nothing happened and tapped the boy next to the seat where i was going to sit.

I smile and hold out my hand, he has jet black hair and crimson eyes that seemed to be filled with hatered and anger. He was reading manga ... kinda funny really he didnt seem like the type to be into that stuff, but i guess you cant judge a book by its cover.

He looked up at me and then just contin ued reading ... what a JERK oh well ill just read aswell untill lessons start.

I take out my book, I like this book because it resembles my life a little, but her life is stiull better than mine because she does survive, its called ... My Sisters Keeper. I was able to read a few chapters before our next lesson started. I didnt get to read much of my book though because a girl with short black hair and brown eyes walked up to me with an angry face.

"Oi! Sakura scum like you shouldnt go around trying to become Natsumes girlfreind no matter how cute he is" his girlfreind? like... never

"Why on earth would I date that Jerk? I was only going to shake his hand. Geeze are you crazy?" That should keep her quiet.

"You should just stay away from him, from all of us"

"NO! Im going to hang around with who ever I want, shake hands with who ever I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me so ..." I grab her hand and shake it.

"Hi im Mikan Sakura aged 10 and you?" she shoved me off and turned around.

"Sumrie Shouda make sure to rember it" She headed to her seat and satdown

I see the door open and begin to put my book in my bag untill ...

"Mikan Skura! why are you reading in lesson, you a new student should be trying to make a good first impression but instead you will be having dettention after school everyday and will have to do chorse all so" Some scary old guy shouted at me. ... DETENTION!

"im sorry sensai ... I was just putting it aw-"

"I dont want to hear any excuses, you have detetion after school everyday for 3 hours next week." My face droped and I could hear that Sumuri Shouda snickering along with some other students.

Great what my luck. I will make freinds no matter what i have to do.

* * *

How was that ... I hope it is ok


	2. Seceret revealed

Hey guys chapter 2 is up ... I hope you will like this chapter a lot. Ive had some good reviews saying they liked it, so thanks to:

samlovea

Cat

Avanthika

xxLovelyRosexx

Moonshine Wish

for the reviews, I hope this nis up to your standard

Please Read and Review Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

It was after lessons and Mikan decided now was the perfect time to try and make some freinds. She walked up to a girl with really short black hair and lavander eyes. The girl was busy tinkering with some robot device.

"Hello would you like to be freinds?" She asked, inside she was fearfull she would reject her, she wanted to have at least one freind before her fate caught up with her.

"Sure" She answered emotionless "Im Hotaru Imai and you are Mikan sakura"

Mikan looked at her like she was a demon sent from hell "H-h-how did you know my name?"

Hotaru looked back at her as though she was an idiot "the teacher told us, then you did, then you told sumurie so loud we all heard ... baka" she said then got out a special robot device she had been tinkering with ... a baka gun and aimed it towards Mikan the rest of the class ducked under the table and Hotaru shot Mikan with her baka gun, shooting her across the room. Mikan was in tons of pain and slowly stood up.

"I thought we were freinds?" Mikan asked upset

Hotaru looked at her and simply replied "Im not freinds with idiots" Mikan turned around and walked away. Just before she left the room out the door a tear escaped her eye as she left the room. She left the bulding and headed towards a sakura tree to hide from the beating sun that shone on her tears making them stand out more.

She sat down leaning her back on the tree trunk and hugging her kneas to her chest. Crying because she is scared to die, but more scared that she wouldnt be able to make freinds before she did die.

Meanwhile in the class Natsume was getting annoyed with the class so decided to leave. He too left the bulding and saw the sakura tree and sat against it, he was on the oposite side of the tree.

Mikan didnt know he was there she thought she was on her own cried even more her tears rolling down her face over her cheeks and on to the floor.

"What am I going to do..." Mikan said upset still crying. "If I cant make freinds I'll end up dieing without even one freind ... I guess thats good though"

Natsume heard everythink and stood up walking around to Mikan. She looked up at Natsume her eyes red from crying.

"Idiot you wont make freinds when you look ugly like that and wear childish panties like that." Natsume said while shoving a tissue in her face and rubbing it around. He then dropped it and started to walk away.

Just as he was walking away she grabbed his hand, as she did this he turned to look at her.

"Did you hear what i was saying earlier?" Mikan's worry was easily seen on her face.

"Yeah and so what" he replied while yanking away his hand.

"Please please please dont tell anyone" Mikan begged.

"You cant tell me what I can and cant do" he replied with an evil smirk. "But mabey we could make a trade"

"W-what kind of trade?"

"If you tell me everything and dress in a maid outfit, be my maid also and wear your hair down for a whole week. I wont tell anyone your seceret." Natsume answered in an emotionless voice. Mikan slowly nodded her head and started to tell him everythink, her sister, how she is a designer baby and that she would die in two years.

"What ever, polka dots" Mikan was confused at his remark. It took a couple of seconds till she realised what he was referring to. Sh equickly pushed her skirt down more over her legs and thigh area trying to hide her underwear.

"PERVERT!"

"Idiot"

"JERK!"

"Ugly"

"STUPID!" Natsume got annoyed with this pitifull fight and started to walk away

"Dont forget your maid outfit tommorow and come to my room everyday after school for your maid job." Natsume said with a little smirk only ment for him to know about. Mikan smiled and stood up wiping her tears with the back of her hand she was very glad that Natsume had treated her the same and didn't act diffrently towards her just because of her destiny she would share in two years with her sister.

She stood up and started to head to her room when Sumurie and her gang of sheep turned up, each carrying a ugly angry expression and a bagpack filled with God knows what.

"Oi! I thought I told you to stay away from Natsume Kun! your just a simple good for nothing Sakura! Your a wench that is trying to take my preciouis Natsume away from me!"

Sumurie shouted while giving Mikan a hard slap around the face. Mikan was used to pain, she had many neddles and had even been slapped around the face by her parents when she tried to sneek out and play with ither kids, but still her cheek throbbed and she felt like crying but she had to stand her ground.

Mikan held her throbbing cheek and just ignored it and continued towards her room.

Sumurie ran up to her and ...

* * *

Hey how was that ... I hope the plot will come along nicely, if I dont update quickly im sorry I just have a little brother to look after. I will update asap


	3. Sumuries Wrath

Hello everyone ... I know it has been a LONG time since I updated, but I have an excuse.

1). I got very ill and had no brain, I was bed ridden for a year ... before you say I could have wrote chapters ... I tried ... non of it made sense, it was like I wrote the story while drunk ... and I've never been drunk, I have drank but I've never been drunk ... that is how BAD I was.

2). I did start the 3rd chapter but I lost it.

3). I'm in college, it took me a couple of hours just to do my practical write up ...

4). i forgot about my story and had brainwaves for other stories and other animes, I still am but I'm gonna update this because it is long over due

Disclaimer - I don't own the anime or characters used.

* * *

Mikan turned on her heel to see Sumurie and the her lackeys, she couldn't be bothered to deal with them now, she was tired and would have to go to the hospital tomorrow and wanted to have some sleep before she went because she always liked her doctors because they treated her nicely and gave her sweets and would tell stories with her.

"Sumurie, I'm sorry about that, but HE spoke to me" she started to walk off.

"Don't you go anywhere new girl" Sumurie gave a smirk to the other girls in her group. " your the new girl so you must do what ever we tell you."

They took her arms and held her in place, Mikan was now getting scared. Even though she wasn't physically strong she was mentally strong, ever since a young age she acted strong on front her sister. It wasn't her sister fault when ever the doctors had to take bone marrow, or blood or parts of her tissue, so she would act brave as to not upset her.

Putting on a brave face Mikan looked Sumurie in the eye "There nothing you can do that will break me, nothing you can say to make me cry because I know that I always have the future to look forward to"

Mikan had told her self in the back of her mind that one day her sister will get better and they would move to a beach side with there parents and they would have fun. even though she knew this was highly improbable she could still dream.

"Lets see if you still say that later?" Sumurie had some mental problems when it came to Natsume she would go crazy when girl like Mikan came along and took away his attention.

Out of the bag she pulled a black headband and tied it around her eyes and they then marched her into the northern woods and tied her to a tree.

"I hope your not afraid of animals, or weather, or out doors" Sumurie said all high and mighty thinking that she would fall out into tears about she didn't want to stay out her alone but to her shock.

"I love camping, and it being dark just gives me all the more fun because you never know what to expect so its always a lovely surprise" Mikan replied with a bitterly sweet and sickening voice. Inside she was freaking out about how long she would be tied up to the tree and is she would be able to get to the hospital tomorrow so she could save her sister.

"THIS IS ONLY PART OF IT! DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME!" She bellowed she was getting furious, The next thing she got out of the bag was a candle, she out it on and poured the melting max onto her skin.

Mikan refused to she a tear though, she wouldn't submerge to there pitiful tries at feeling better about them selves by hurting others. when they stopped she could just sense the smirk on there face, with where the pain was on her face she could tell they wrote the words, Slut, with the wax.

"Well now then, I think that really suits her. Don't you think so too?" they laughed but was abruptly stopped when they heard her again.

"me too, did you know i would cost about 100 to have a wax, thanks you gave it to me for free" She kept a smile on her face as she smiled the was that had dried started to crumple off and fall to the ground leaving only the bright red burns marks on her face that clearly red slut.

All that could be heard was ruffling before a large amount of pain suddenly hit her legs repeatedly. They had gotten bats and were hitting her legs with them. After about Half hour they stopped, she held her tears though telling her self that if she cried she wouldn't be able to help her precious sister.

"Oh stay here you slut, you don't even have emotions your just a masochist slut!" They left leaving Mikan tied up to the tree blind folded.

* * *

Sorry if its too short but I'm gonna leave it there, I should hopefully start posting a bit more frequently than before because I have a better laptop than before. When replying I know there are spelling mistakes, I cant spell and the spell check on fanfic must not work properly because I use it and it says there are no spelling mistakes. So about my spelling I'm truly sorry I just have problems with spelling.

About this chapter, I would of made it longer, but doing that would mean REALLY REALLY REALLY describing what they did and that would have just made it M for horror and well I would probaly die trying to go into a LOT of detail, I can make this in MORE detail if you want me to.


End file.
